The Passion's Price - One Direction
by Swet.Bread
Summary: Anna was badly mistreated as a child. She grew up and gained the power of oblivion with a lovely voice. She will now have a chance to take revenge on your love as well as boogeyman, conquering the stages of the whole world. Harry was very bad as a child, but also quite kind. He mistreated the girl he loved only by status, making her disappear for long years. Is it now that even af
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Does anyone know the girl who's going to do the opening show?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It was a mystery. The boys were in the United States for a benefit show, but the first voice was unknown. It had been a last-minute thing, Simon warned them about three days earlier. He had had personal contact in the United States and would promote it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""All I know is that she's a newcomer," Zayn replied./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You mean we're promoting the newbies now?" Harry was sarcastic./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Do not be rude, Harry. One day you too were a rookie. "Liam defends the girl even without knowing her./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Every group of friends has secrets never revealed, and one of them was that people pretend to be who they are not. Harry was a perfect gentleman on the outside, but deep inside, he was a half-gross, uneducated guy. From time to time that part would come out and it was not cool at all./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Anna was looking for her uncle's office to let her know she was ready for the show. It was the first time he had actually stepped onto the stage. She was so nervous and anxious she did not even know which door to knock. He chose one at random and realized that it would have been better not to have done it. Unintentionally, he opened the band's dressing room. She knew he was part of the band, just did not expect it to be so cute in person./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Excuse me, can you tell me if this is where … Harry Styles?" She had actually been completely taken aback by entering the boys' dressing room unintentionally, and even more so as she came upon those green orbs staring at her. She was speechless, without reaction. Anyone would mistake a fangirl attack./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Her beauty shocked everyone in that room. After all, it is not every day that a tall, blond, light-eyed girl opens her door. She wore black leather pants, a white shirt glued and needle heels./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"-Oh no. How did you get past security, girl? SECURITY!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Even before she could explain herself, a door would hold her without understanding the reason and remove it from the boy's eyes./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She was completely without reaction. He was expelled from his own show. I thought the dark man did not like that, at least not anymore. I mean, she was pretty, and she'd only said his name once. Minutes later he found his uncle and reported what had happened. He just told her to forget and take the stage./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Harry, what the hell was that?" We never kick a fan out, no matter how desperate she is. Nall spoke with a little fear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You do not understand. She's been chasing me since we got in here." Just things from a paranoid mind./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The boys made the final preparations to take the stage. Zayn finished passing the hair in his hair, Niall straightened the microphone, Louis took a selfie, Liam heated his voice as Harry dropped the comb he held when he heard a melodious voice burst into the speakers./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Wou, the rookie until she can sing well."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Are you kidding me? Her voice sounds more like an angel's."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Do not exaggerate, Zayn."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Before they could make any further comments, they are called to the stage by the girl./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And now with you, ONE DIRECTION!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Everyone came waving the stage, giving smiles and kisses, until her came to greet them./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Good luck, boys."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"And it was there that they saw that the girl who was expelled earlier from the dressing room was the newcomer, with an incredible and extremely beautiful voice. She just looked at them with raised eyebrows raised, a wry smile on her face. He even sent them a kiss, which Louis made a point of jumping into the air and picking it up, holding it to his chest. With a wink, he pulled the top of Kiss You, implying that everything was already rehearsed. The rookie left the stage laughing, giving a shake because of the high heel. Harry started the song a little late because he was a little stunned by his micron./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You're going to have to apologize, Harry."br /br /The show was over, they were getting ready to go home when they were told they would have to meet the newbie just to get to know each other. Everyone was already changed, in simple clothes, just waiting for the beauty to appear. Even without the show's clothes, the girl was still beautiful. She was a little embarrassed, thinking she had no right to meet them again. She wanted to turn her back and run, but her uncle would not be able to stop her for /br /"Sorry for the intrusion earlier, boys. I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hello before the show. " says completely uncertain of /br /"Quite the contrary, my dear. I should apologize for being so rude, " Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the girl, taking her hand and kissing /br /"But what …?" The confusion on his face was /br /"Harry knows how to be a gentleman too much when he wants to," Liam explains. "So, I think you should know us by now, but we have not yet. What's your name ?br /br /"Pleasure, Anna Margaret."br /br /"Beautiful name, Anna."br /br /"You're Margaret, Styles."br /br /Harry was out of reaction at being cut so abruptly. The other boys just laughed, saying one:br /br /"I liked her."br /br /"If I'd been quiet earlier, I'd let you call me by my name." No one had it so thick. he said with some anger in his /br /They laughed even more. Harry was annoyed that she was so beautiful even giving him a lesson. Simon only smiled from a distance. He had deserved it, and the girl had potential. The boys did not know, but they had already combined a sequence of contracts with the girl that would benefit the two. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"During the next few days, Anna was already in the band, performing Meet and Greet with the boys (something very requested by the fans), going to interviews and getting to know the sights. He treated everyone very well, with the exception of Harry. To him, whenever he could pin, he was ironic about what he was saying. But also way to not seem very coarse. He had become quite attached to Zayn, much to the boy's always tried to play a hint to the girl, kind of trying to humiliate her as a protest to be stealing from his friends and being promoted by them. Prepared for this, Anna always gave a response in height leaving the boy /br /"How can you not care about the bullshit Harry talks about, Anna?" Louis asked one day after a very heavy /br /"Believe me, I've had to hear a lot about it in my life. I managed to block all these humiliations with great effort. Besides, he's always been like this …"br /br /"You mean you knew him before?"br /br /"There's always that possibility, is not there?"br /br /What the girl said left Louis completely thoughtful. The next day they would go back to London and Zayn did not want to leave the girl at all. They spent the night watching movies and eating pizza in a farewell mood in which the girl did not consider they would have a surprise, thing of four days at the most. Surprisingly at the time of the exit everyone was affectionate with her, including /br /"You know, until it was nice to meet you, /br /"I say the same, Styles. I hope the next time we meet again you will not drive me away from wherever we are."br /br /"If we meet again day, my dear."br /br /The girl only raised her eyebrow, challenging him. She knew he thought her career would be only fleeting, one song /br /"That's what we'll see … " /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"It had been five days since the boys had returned to London. Since then, everyone has missed the newcomer, including Harry. No matter how much her patience sapped him, it was annoying fun. Sure he did not really like her very much, but it was a good distraction. Zayn, on the other hand, kept talking about about her. The night before they had even made a video conference./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Anna was in the middle of a tweet when Zayn started sending messages to her in desperation. He had seen some kind of salvation in her. She had recently ended up with Perrie and was completely lost from the hints that she had thrown at him. There was something about her that he knew she would understand. Contrary to what everyone thought, he was not in order. Okay, attraction maybe, but nothing that was not controlled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Zayn, is everything okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They were doing the video conference through whatsapp. The boy realized she was in a room that looked like a hotel, so luxurious it was. He was undoing some suitcases while talking to him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""The indirect ones on Twitter continue Anna. Do you think she gave an interview saying she pretended everything in bed?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""And you care about why? Do not you know it's all history to give IBOPE to her? Only then will it come out on top."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I know, but the public does not."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Zayn, your talent comes from your voice, does not give your ability in bed. One hour she stops."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Anna! Is Zayn talking about Perrie again? "" Louis came in with everything on the camera. "I already told him that it's best to go out with other people to stop caring about her comments. Would not you be available?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Louis, I live far away for that. And besides, if you do that I'll get badly spoken. No longer enough Styles to think that I just walked with you during your tour of interest …"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You should not take what Harry says too seriously, Anna. It was not always like this."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Believe me, it was even worse …" She said softly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What did you say? Do not get the idea."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Zayn, if you're going to keep complaining about your ex, I'll leave you alone here. Good luck, Anna."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Why do not you start writing one song over another? If it is producing something around overcoming it is to speak badly of voxe, why not write something about the other being much better?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""By WHY YOU ARE THE BEST, ANNA! I wish you were here with me to help me compose."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, Zayn, I'm not that far away. Maybe one hour I'll make a little visit to you?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"They arrived early in the studio, had to make something new, and indeed they were achieving thanks to Zayn's high imagination. Not believing that he was really good, he took the letter from his hands and hummed it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Oh, I did not know I'd missed you that much, Styles."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He turned quickly, facing Anna. Standing on the doorstep, propped on the doorway./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Tsc, tsc. We agreed that you would not expel me if you met us again."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm not pushing you out, just asking you in an unpolished way what you're doing here. Are you following me, Margaret? Is not the attention we give you in the US enough?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Harry, for God's sake. Do not be so rude to a Lady."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No problem, Zayn. I think he'll be quiet when he finds out I did not come here, but because my uncle invited me to record here. It's much easier to advise me closely than from afar."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What…?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Did you guys know about the last guys? Anna is Simon's niece! " Niall came running up against the novelty-" She's going to be here for a long time! "/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm sorry for the rudeness, Anna." The color faded from Harry's face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You do not have to treat me better just because you found out your boss is my family. He's not going to do anything to you, if it's up to me. And I told you to call me Margaret."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As if he does not want anything, Liam enters the cabin to accompany the girl, to see how she behaved in front of a microphone. She leaned against a wall and watched the knock begin as Anna took a deep breath./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"I feel oh so glamorous, looking super fabulousbr /Sometimes I'm insecure, something I can't ignorebr /All the flashing cameras, try my best to handle itbr /I'm just the girl next door, I can hear the rumors take off… br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"All the girls in the club got their eyes on mebr /I can tell by there look that they want to bebr /Be hot, hot, hot like thatbr /But it's not, not, no it's not like thatbr /All the girls in the club got their eyes on mebr /They put me down 'cause of jealousybr /But I'm not, not, not that girlbr /And it's not, not, no it's not my world br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"So many girls be checkin' my stylebr /Checkin' my style, checkin' my stylebr /So many girls be checkin' my stylebr /But I don't even care, no br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"I move in mysterious, ways that got them curiousbr /They're looking at what I'm wearingbr /Standing on the sidelines staringbr /Taking every chance I getbr /To find who I'm going withbr /I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"So many girls be checkin' my stylebr /Checkin' my style, checkin' my stylebr /So many girls be checkin' my stylebr /But I don't even care, no br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"What's good I'm weak no longerbr /In life it's making me strongerbr /What I like I'm a get thatbr /Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard mebr /You'll find that I'm just like youbr /And I do the same things you dobr /The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flopsbr /Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me yeah br /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"emstronga style="transition: all 0.3s ease; color: #529ecc; word-wrap: break-word;" href=" redirect?z=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dfxq8Y30b3OIm=1"All the girls in the club got their eyes on mebr /I can tell by there look that they want to bebr /Be hot, hot, hot like thatbr /But it's not, not, no it's not like thatbr /All the girls in the club got their eyes on mebr /They put me down 'cause of jealousybr /But I'm not, not, not that girlbr /And it's not, not, no it's not my world /a/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He is surprised that she acts with the most naturalness and her voice does not need many adjustments. The beauty of his voice was completely natural. He was amazed at the technique he gives when he hears his name being called. Harry nudged him to rehearse the music that Zayn had composed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""She has an impressive stage presence, even in the studio."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"" Until you give it to me. It's just beginner animation."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You can be very inconvenient when you want to, Harry. Why do not you like her?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I do not know, she seems to have an air of a psychotic sort."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Anna finishes listening to the last sentence, because the microphone had been opened in that part. Shee was not sad, just more willing to outdo the boy. He advised Zayn how to defend himself against Perrie, as he studied ways of not letting this happen to Harry. Perrie was innocent, it would not just be a song that would wipe out the ex./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He remembered very well the first time he saw Harry. They were both eight, and he was moving to the front house. She tried to go help, but the boy only despised her. It was rude, he pushed her to the floor. And young Anna sat on the grass, looking at him trying to understand what was going on in her head. I always knew boys were weird, but not at that point. Thinking that maybe it was just stress, during the following days he kept trying to talk to him. Wow, he was such a handsome boy, why did not he want to talk to her?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The truth was that he was ashamed of her. A clingy girl who had looked at him at his age was embarrassing to a boy. He followed him around the school, desperately trying to talk to him. On his first day of school he screamed for his name and hugged him tightly in the middle of the classroom. He had reason to dislike her at all, but to this day, thirteen years later, Anna still did not understand what she had done wrong./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What did you think of the song, Liam?" Anna asked as she left the studio./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I found it incredible how perfect your voice is. Did you always sing like that?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Ever since I was a kid, even though I was not in school yet."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""By the way, will this beautiful song win a music video, dear Margareth?" Harry asked with mockery, folding his arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Just like you know, Styles. My uncle asked us to re-record the song, since there was a problem in the United States edition. Once it's done, we'll record it."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Do not you think you'd better control your tongue, Harry?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Not until she realizes she's not the best of them all because she's Simon's niece."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Styles, only you think that. I do not feel special just because I'm related to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a clip to record."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The boys had just rehearsed the new song almost at night, going to dinner soon after. It did not take them long to get to the restaurant, going to a party not to be disturbed. They laughed and joked, but most of the time they took pictures and snapped at their fans. Not long after, Zayn receives on his cell phone a picture of Anna dressed as Marilyn Monroe, showing everyone at the table./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"" It's for her first clip. He said he finished the recordings tomorrow, and asked if we did not want to go out to eat pizza at night."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""She just wants …"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Let's see if Harry does not want to implicate her a bit." Louis said putting an end to the argument./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" ***/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Until it was not so bad, people."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Anna was referring to the monkey she had paid for as soon as the boys arrived in the studio. Niall can not go to the meeting because he had agreed to bake cookies with his mother./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Just a very ugly slip. Until you're not that heavy." Liam said. The girl had stumbled on a stray strand, and by the time she had regained her balance she slipped and fell into Liam's arms./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; color: #666769; font-family: Cabin, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""But you have an elbow." and there was unintentionally hit Harry./p 


End file.
